parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Pan vs. Commander Mars at Iron Island
Once on Iron Island, Lucas and Dawn found a good hiding place to see Maylene on a small rock in the water while the petite, red-headed Mars was on the boat and her Grunts tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear Gym Leader, here's my proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Lucas Pan, and I shall set you free" Mars said. "You witch!" Lucas whispered angrily. "Poor Maylene." Dawn whispered. "I'm a lady of my word, aren't I?" Mars asked her Grunts. "Well, yes. Always, commander." one of them said. "You'd better talk, before I have this whole island blown sky-high!" Mars said, gleefully holding out a remote detonator. Maylene ignored her. "I'll show that galactic fish!" Lucas whispered then winked at Dawn, "Stay here, Dawn. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Dawn in confusion, not particularly liking the sound of that, as Lucas went to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "I've got my finger on the trigger, you know." Mars declared to Maylene. Maylene still did not speak, and Mars' face turned crimson with fury as she grabbed her and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, MAYLENE!" Then Lucas spoke in a deep voice "Milotic, great spirit of mighty sea water, speaks! Beware, Team Galactic! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Grunts?" asked Mars. "It's an evil spirit, commander!" one of the Grunts stammered. "Stand by, while I take a look around!" Mars said as she drew out her sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Mars took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Lucas flew up to Dawn. "Psst, Dawn," Lucas whispered to her. Dawn saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Lucas said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating Mars' voice. "Grunts?" "Ah, yes, m'am?" a Grunt answered, thinking it was Mars. "Release the Gym Leader and take her back to her Gym." Lucas said in Mars' voice. "Aye, aye, m'am!" the Grunt said, "Release the Gym…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, commander!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, GRUNTS!" Lucas roared in Mars' voice. "Aye, aye!" the Grunt agreed. Lucas smirked, and Dawn giggled. Meanwhile, Mars was still looking for the spirit when she heard a voice. "Well, at least Commander Mars is coming to her senses." Mars turned to see what is was and was startled. "What the-!?" The Grunts were rowing the boat away from the island with Maylene. "We told her all along you Gym Leaders wouldn't betray Lucas Pan." "And just what do you think you're doing, Grunts?" asked Mars kindly at first as she stopped the boat with her foot. "Just what you told us, commander. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Mars. "Why, yes, commander." the Grunt said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HER BACK, YOU IDIOTS!" Mars yelled, as she kicked the boat toward the island again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Grunts!" called Mars' voice again. Mars stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Mars smirked evilly at this. She knew who it was. The Grunts put Maylene back on the rock. "Putting her back like you said, commander." "I said nothing of the sort." Lucas said in Mars' voice. Now the Grunts were very confused. "But commander, didn't you just say to go…" Lucas slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Mars was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Grunts" Lucas said in Mars' voice. "Take the Gym Leader back to her Gym." And then, he shrieked, still in Mars' voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, commander." all the Grunts said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Lucas said in the same voice he used, as Mars found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to the best of the rum." Dawn saw Mars lifting up her sword and gave a sharp gasp in horror. "LUCAS!" she screamed. Mars brought her blade down, and Dawn buried her face in her hands sadly. "Here's your spirit, Grunts!" she said, as she held up her sword. But she realized she only got Lucas' hat. Lucas flew down around the Grunts and back up. "Why!" one of the Grunts gasped, "It's Lucas Pan!" Dawn looked back in surprise, then sighed in relief. Lucas flew back up and took his hat from Mars. "You rotten brat!" Mars cursed. "Thank you, commander!" Lucas smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," Mars called, holding up her sword. "if you want a taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Dawn!" Lucas laughed, as he flew down at Mars, clearly seeing all this as a game. "Oh Lucas, do be careful!" Dawn called in worry. Lucas stood on one foot to bend down on Mars' sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Lucas then flew down and pulled several of the Grunts' hood over their eyes. Mars tried to strike him down, but she missed as Lucas grabbed her blaster and went to one of the Grunts, who pulled his hood off. "Try your luck, Mr. Grunt?" Lucas asked, as he started flying around while the Grunt tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Mars called to her minion. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Lucas flew up in front of Mars. "Right here, Mr. Grunt!" The Grunt aimed it as Mars gasped in horror. "HOLD IT YOU FOOL!" she screamed, flailing around in a blind panic. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But the Grunt fired, missed Lucas, and instead hit Mars as she fell down, the sound of the blast echoing throughout the island. "Commander?" asked the Grunt and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Dawn said, sorrowfully burying her face in her arms. Even Mars didn't deserve that! "What a pity, Mr. Grunt," Lucas said, as he took Mars' fallen hood and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear commander." Little did he know that Mars, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab him with her sword! "Commander!" a Grunt cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Mars as Lucas turned to her. "In the back, commander?" Lucas teased, waving a finger at her. Mars tried to stab Lucas, but he ducked, and she stabbed her hood instead. Annoyed, she put her hood back on. Lucas got his own sword. Then he and Mars clashed their blades back and forth. Distressed, Dawn covered her eyes as the two enemies fought, only to later open her fingers and peek through curiously. "Give it to him, commander! Cleave him to the brisket!" the Grunts cheered. But Lucas made a fool of Mars again by pulling her hoop-skirt up, exposing her red high-cut briefs, and then pulled on her hair tip. Mars got angrier and attacked Lucas again, but Lucas defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Lucas Pan!" Mars said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Lucas smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Lucas has no worries because he can fly...but Mars couldn't! Mars gasped and screamed as she took a plunge, wildly clawing at the air and finally using her sword to hold onto the edge of the cliff at the last minute. She now hung precariously above the water. Lucas grinned, it was time to have some fun! He put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Mars, taunting her. "Well, well. A galactic fish on a hook!" Mars burst into frustrated tears at this insult, feeling humiliated. "I'll get you for this, Lucas Pan!" she sobbed as she shook her fist, tears flowing down her cheeks, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Lucas heard some tick-tock noises. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock... Lucas, knowing who it was, grinned and playfully put a hand to his ear. "I say, commander. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Mars was in fear as she recognized that tick-tock noise: the sound of the giant Feraligatr who craved her flesh above all others. She then looked down. "NO!" She saw the Feraligatr's eyes down below in the water, and then the Feraligatr's whole head emerged. He saw her dangling from the cliff like bait and got a big delighted smile on his face, and then leapt at her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Mars screamed, as the Feraligatr bit down with a great chomp and got the end of her skirt in his jaws, ripping it straight from Mars' body. The Feraligatr landed back in the water and ate the skirt, loudly smacking his jaws and then licking his lips happily afterward. Lucas liked the sight of that! "Oh, Mr. Feraligatr," he called down in a playful tone, "Do you like galactic fish?" The Feraligatr nodded excitedly. "You do?" Lucas asked enthusiastically, bending a leg behind him. Dawn gasped in horror. "Oh, Lucas, no!" she said forcefully. "Aw, I'm just having a little fun!" Lucas replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Besides, Mars is the bad guy!" He then paused and cheerfully remarked "Well, girl!" and laughed. Lucas' laughter continued as Mars, her uniform torn, tried to escape, but the Feraligatr jumped back up and got her trousers in his mouth and he pulled them down, revealing her red high-cut briefs. She pulled, squeezed and wiggled her way back into her trousers, but her sword lost grip, and she fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" She landed in the Feraligatr's jaws, which slammed shut as he dove back underwater. Lucas laughed, while Dawn shuddered and buried her face back in her hands. A few seconds later, Mars emerged again, her clothes even more torn and exposing much of her bare skin, screaming, "GRUUUUUNTS!!" while holding on the Feraligatr's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, commander!" the Grunts said, as they got into their boat, "Stay right there now, m'am! I'll save you, m'am!" Mars tried to escape the Feraligatr's mouth, but he kept snapping his jaws as Mars put her feet on them while screaming, "GRUUUUUUNTS! GRUUUUUUUUUUUUNTS!" And she held on, but the Feraligatr bruised her big toe by biting it, snapping off her boot, and making her scream as she jumped into the air and clutched her bare foot. She fell head first into his mouth, but her feet saved her. As for the Grunts, they kept rowing to their commander with all their might. When the Feraligatr resurfaced, Mars was still holding his mouth open. The Feraligatr whacked Mars on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" she yelled. The Feraligatr used his jaws to snap at the girl, and Mars fled for her life. She landed on the Feraligatr's snout, looked into his eyes, as the Feraligatr smiled. "Commander! Commander!" the Grunts called, as Mars and the Feraligatr went by them. "GRUNTS!!" Mars cried, as she ran over the Feraligatr and leapt off at his tail, "GRUUUUUUUNTS!" The Grunts tried to catch her, but the Feraligatr popped up again and got her in his mouth, grinning in satisfaction at the taste of her afterward. "Give her back!" one of the Grunts said, as he used one of the oars to hit the Feraligatr on the head, but he also hit Mars on the head, sending the Feraligatr and herself to the bottom of the sea. "GRUUUUUUUNTS!" Mars screamed, as she swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Mars panicked, as the Grunts rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But she was standing up on the boat, and she hit her head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. The Feraligatr looked delighted and swam for her. Mars swam up, her red hair covering her face. She parted her hair only to scream again when she saw the hungry Feraligatr coming her way and swam for it. She hit her head on the wall again, and the Feraligatr smashed it down. "GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNTS!" Mars screamed, as she ran away while being chased by the Feraligatr, who snapped his jaws behind her, unwilling to stop until he got her back inside his stomach. Category:Peter Pan Parts